the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrina
Patrina is the pairing of Patricia Williamson and Nina Martin. (Pat/ricia and N/'ina'). The pairing didn't get along at first because Patricia thought Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. The two avoided each other as much as possible, but when their searches (Patricia's for Joy and Nina's for the treasure) cross paths, the two start to get to know each other better. In addition, Patricia has become a member of Sibuna. But since the end of season one, the two have become close friends. ''See the'' Patrina Gallery Patrina moments ''Season 1 Hints'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Just minutes after Nina starts unpacking her stuff in Joy's old bed, Patricia comes in and starts interrogating Nina where Joy was. She also grabs Nina's stuff and takes it out into the hallway where she leaves there. *Later, Patricia tells the others in the house about Nina, the American girl, saying she's obsessed with saying she's American. Then Nina walks in and tries to be nice to everyone. *When Nina sat in "Amber's" seat, Patricia tells her off. *At the dinner table, Patricia "accidentally" dumps water all over Nina's shirt and lap. *Patricia drops black feathers on Nina while chanting "Beware the Blackbird" because Nina kept saying that in her sleep. *Patricia tells everyone at breakfast what Nina was saying. *Nina tries to explain why she is in Patricia's room and that she had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance, but Patricia doesn't believe her. *﻿When Patricia was in the bathroom, she sees a message from Joy saying "Help me! -Joy". However, Nina wipes it away before Patricia could show Mara and Amber the message as well. *Patricia comes up with an idea of Nina's "initiation". Nina accepts the challenge, and Patricia taunts her, trying to force her to back down. However, Nina passes with flying colors. House of Locks / House of Eyes *After Nina shows everyone what she brought back from the attic, Patricia storms off. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Patricia is jealous that Fabian has become Nina's friend and not hers. After Fabian tells Patricia that she's been a witch lately, Nina suggests that he can be both of their friends, but Patricia doesn't like that idea either. *When Patricia receives an email from Joy, she apologizes to Nina about the way she's been treating her. *Patricia gives Nina a hard time about her nightmare House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Even though Patricia has forgiven Nina, she still doesn't trust her and goes through her stuff right before Mick and Amber's Get Together party. *Patricia reads through Nina's diary and sees that Nina says that Patricia was "the meanest person she ever met". *Patricia become really upset over this and calls Nina "a cow". *Nina comes up to tell Patricia and Mara that the party started. *When Amber tells her that she's her new roommate, Nina asks if it was Patricia's idea, meaning that Nina would still like to be friends with Patricia even if Patricia doesn't want to be friends with her. *While Victor was questioning everyone, Patricia also covers for Nina saying that she took the spare key to the attic. *Surprised, Nina smiled at her and Patricia smiled back. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Patricia asks Nina if she does anything else but read and study. House of Flames / House of Passages *Nina confront Patricia on why she was looking through her stuff *Patrica says sorry to NIna and tells her that there was a reason she was going through Nina's stuff and that could talk in private alone sometimes. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Nina and Patricia witness Rufus getting taken away by Victor *Patricia want to talk to Nina alone *Patricia takes Nina into the woods to meet Rufus *Nina is interested in to hear about what Patrica has to say *Patricia says that her friend said it could be worth a lot of money *She also said she was going to borrow it to get conformation *Nina says she will think about meeting him House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Patricia Joins Sibuna. *Patrina and Fabian are the only ones who stay with Nina, despite the consiquences. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Patrina gets scared by Jerome and Alfie House of Identity / House of Emergency *Both Patricia and Nina are worried about Alfie House of Reunion / House of Memories *When Patricia rescues Rufus from the hospital, she calls Nina for help. *Nina makes up a lie for Patricia so Jerome wouldn't get suspicious. House of Drama / House of Codes *Patricia gets worried when Nina's part is coming up again and she is still not back. *Nina was both upset and surprised that Patricia told Rufus about her locket so quickly and willingly. House of Hazard / House of Charades *Nina searches for Patricia House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Nina rescues Patricia along with Fabian and Amber House of Stars / House of Harsh *Nina and Patricia walked together past Victor while he was padlocking the attic door. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Patricia covers for Nina (and Fabian) when they sneak out to retrieve the puzzle pieces and clues from the secret hiding place in the attic. House of Reservations / House of Heavy *Nina and Patricia along with Fabian and Amber are mad when Alfie lost his puzzle piece to Jerome House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Patricia tells Nina not to worry and that he's just bluffing and scared about what Rufus might do. *Nina noddes her head when Patrica tells Jerome that they are in a stronger position when they hold onto the puzzle peices and that they hold the cards here *NIna tells Patricia "Meeting tonight 7:00". *Patricia and Nina along with Fabian try to assemble the cup. *Nina told everyone about the dream and Patrica mention about the box say that maybe it's in there. *Patricia and Nina rush over with everyone when Amber says she has a break through turns out it was about prom dresses. *Nina tells Patricia that Fabian asked her to prom then Patrica says "No way I thought I was going to the prom with Fabian" Nina starts to look upset and Patrica laughs. Season 2 Hints *The two are still friends but don't seem to talk alot as they used to. *Patricia is one of the first who greets Nina when she arrives. *Patricia smiled a little when Fabina fought. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Friendships